Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a conventional computing system, buffer management is generally performed by a processing core. For example, the processing core allocates buffers for buffering data, and releases buffers when the buffered data is emptied from the buffers. These operations consume considerable resources of the processing core.